


Worth the Wait

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Ron has a final lesson for Harry.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: [](http://rickey-a.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**rickey_a**](http://rickey-a.livejournal.com/) dared me to write a pair of sequels to “Long Time Coming” and the plot bunny and muse obliged...eventually.  


* * *

** Worth the Wait **

I'm nervous. I didn't think that after the last twenty-four hours I _could_ be nervous, but I am. Waiting in my bedroom for my best friend, now my lover, is making me nervous enough to pace.

 

He's taking his time.

 

He's doing this deliberately.

 

Should I go look for him? He _was_ right behind me.

 

"Waiting for me?" Ron asks from the doorway, scaring the hell out of me.

 

"Bastard," I snap without heat. He merely smiles. Then I realize what he has in his hands: canned whipped cream.

 

_Holy shit._

 

"Ready for your next lesson?" I nod immediately. "Since I'm sure you're quite sore by now -- " and once he says it, I become aware of how very sore I am " -- I'm going to teach you how to touch me."

 

_How did I get so lucky?_

 

Ron puts the can on the dresser, then climbs atop the bed. I'm reminded of last night but I'm much more excited than worried this time.

 

"The first thing I want you to do is undress," he says. He's sitting cross-legged on my bed, watching me. "You don't have to worry right now about enticing me or teasing me."

 

I raise an eyebrow, amused. He doesn't _want_ me to tease him yet or doesn't _need_ me to tease him yet? I'm not sure which answer I want.

 

After a brief internal debate -- sped along by watching Ron run a hand through his hair -- I decide just to strip. I'm more eager to be out of my stained robes than to tease Ron at this point.

 

Once nude, I look up at Ron. He hasn't moved. The heat in his eyes, though, feels scorching; the blue is as bright as the base of a flame. He makes me feel wanted and afraid at that same time, though whether more afraid of that heat or my own reaction, I'm not sure.

 

"Lay back," I say. He raises his eyebrows, surprised. I cross my arms over my chest and glare. The effect is probably ruined by the fact I'm naked, but it doesn't matter.

 

Ron lays back, propped up on his elbows. I lick my lips and his eyes flare in response. I wonder how much of this _lesson_ he'll let me improvise. Unwilling to wait, I bend and rummage in my clothes for my wand. Once found, I use it to strip Ron.

 

He laughs. "Impatient?"

 

I can't speak and nod instead.

 

"Let's see if we can't put that impatience to use," he murmurs.

 

I want to be able to learn about him at my own pace, not have him walk me through everything. With that thought, I'm not surprised when Ron ends up tied to the bed, red and orange scarves that look like flames tethering him.

 

"Very impatient," he says softly, a smile in his voice. "Very well. Do what you want."

 

_What I want? To Ron? Holy shit._

 

After freezing in shock, I grin wickedly. Ron's own grin fades a bit at the look in my eye. _Let's see how he enjoys being tortured._ Pleasurable torture, to be sure, but torture nonetheless.

 

"What were you going to have me do?" I ask softly as I crawl up the bed between his legs.

 

Ron swallows convulsively, the motion of his Adam's apple captivating me. That is, it captivates be before I'm distracted by a random thought: if men have Adam's apples, why don't women have Eve's apples? I grin, making Ron swallow visibly again.

 

"Ron, are you going to answer me?"

 

He blinks furiously for a moment before remembering my question. "I was going to teach you how to give a blow job."

 

I raise my eyebrows even as I settle my hands on his knees and lean forward. His breath hitches before evening out again.

 

"And then?" I prompt, slowly tracing my upper lip with my tongue.

 

Ron closes his eyes and whispers something under his breath that I don't quite catch. Beads of sweat dot his forehead. At that tangible proof of his restraint, I feel powerful. He's trying to resist and it only challenges me further.

 

I want him to feel as at my mercy as I've felt at his since last night.

 

"Then?"

 

"Yes, after I sucked your cock," I remind. His cock twitches in response, drawing my attention. I smile. Ron groans.

 

"I...I...um, _fuck_ ," he stammers and slams his head back against the pillow.

 

"Fuck? Were you going to fuck me again? I'll have you know my arse is sore." All my words are accompanied by my hands sliding gently up and down his legs mid-thigh to mid-shin. Goosebumps erupt on his skin in the wake of my touch.

 

"No, no," he begins in a harsh whisper. "You fuck me."

 

I lean back on my heels, removing my hands until he opens his eyes to meet mine. Feeling quite devilish, I raise one eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest. Raking his body head to thigh with a heated gaze, I eventually meet his eyes once again.

 

"You were going to have me suck you?" I ask, pausing until he nods. "Then have me fuck you?" He nods more quickly this time. I lean forward and brace my hands on either side of his chest. Hovering over him, lips nearly on his, I murmur, "Then let me begin."

 

He moans as I trail my lips down his chest. He radiates heat like a fire and I find myself drawn to it. The sensation of heat against my lips is like a narcotic. Sliding down to his chest, I fasten my lips around one nipple and tug.

 

He makes a noise between pain and annoyance. "Mine don't work like yours, Harry," he mutters.

 

_Obviously_ , but I don't reply verbally. Instead, I drag the flat of my tongue over the abused nipple. His groan pleases and relieves me. I didn't intend to cause him pain.

 

He sighs and shifts his hips. I'm sure he's telling me to speed up but I'm enjoying having him underneath me almost as much as I enjoyed being beneath him. And I doubt he'll let me do this very often, so I'm going to exploit the opportunity.

 

"Harry," he whispers.

 

Raising my head, I say, "Yes, Ron?"

 

He meets my eyes briefly. Then, in seeming surrender, drops his head back on the pillow once more.

 

Delighted, I wiggle further down. His cock throbs against my chest, leaving a damp spot in its wake as I move. He moans softly as I drag my tongue down the center of his chest, then down the trail of hair leading to his navel and beyond.

 

His quick intake of breath tells me he's anticipating my next move with the assumption I'm going to wrap my lips around him. Though his cock is now bumping the underside of my chin and tempting me to just suck it, I'm not going to. Instead, I'm going to continue to torment him. That it torments me as well is an afterthought.

 

I slide my lips along his hip, using just the tip of my tongue to trace the sharp blade of his hipbone until I reach his side. Once there, I suck on the skin, raising a welt. Ron is making soft little mewling noises that I can hear, but am not concentrating on. I back off just enough to admire my handiwork.

 

"Harry," he rasps heatedly.

 

"Yes, Ron?" I repeat.

 

He licks his lips almost nervously. "You're tormenting me on purpose, aren't you?"

 

"Why would you think that?" I reply, bending once more to drag my tongue over his stomach. He doesn't say anything but trembles instead.

 

Though he didn't take pity on me, I decide to take pity on him. Wrapping my left hand around the base of his cock, I use the tip of my tongue to trace the weeping slit, tasting his salty precome. He arches upward sharply in an attempt to get me to swallow him whole. Pulling back, I do nothing more than hold him.

 

Grunting in frustration, he subsides, hands clenched impotently.

 

Humming softly to myself, I release his cock so I can use two hands to hold his hips to the bed. His breath hisses out as I take his cock fully into my mouth.

 

A moan vibrates through him. I'd smile if my mouth weren't full.

 

It takes only another moment before I realize sucking cock isn't as easy as it looks or feels: as I try to swirl my tongue like Ron did, I choke. Coughing, I pull off and sit up.

 

"Are you okay?" His voice quavers slightly, probably torn between arousal and concern. I know I'd be torn.

 

I nod, eyes still watering. I didn't expect to be choked. After a few moments and several deep breaths, I finally regain control of my breathing.

 

Ron smiles. "I'm just more than you can handle."

 

I raise my eyebrows at him. That sounds like a challenge and I've never been one to back down from a challenge.

 

Kneeling between his knees once again, I brace myself on his hips and take him slowly into my mouth. I can only fit a bit more than half of him inside before my gag reflex kicks in this time. I release his hip and grip the base of his cock once again, sucking him like a tasty lolly.

 

"Harry," he hisses.

 

I continue, moving my hand in conjunction with my mouth, up and down at the same time. His moans make me feel powerful, which is in direct contrast to the delicious helplessness I felt at his hands.

 

"I'm going to come in a minute," Ron groans from behind clenched teeth.

 

Startled, I look up at him.

 

He meets my eyes briefly, groans again and drops his head back to the pillow. "Your eyes are lethal."

 

Pleased, I release his cock. The sight of it, hard and glistening with my saliva, makes me suddenly aware of the aching hardness of my own cock.

 

"I want to come with you inside me," he says softly.

 

This time it's me who moans. Ron's grin is nearly feral.

 

"Fuck me, Harry," he orders. Though I'm supposed to be the one in control of the situation, I don't mind the order.

 

Fumbling on the floor for my wand, I find it just under the edge of the bed. I use it to release the ties around Ron's ankles. I push his legs up, knees bent, until his arse is slightly raised. It can't be comfortable, but it's only for a moment. Summoning the lube to me, I then drop my wand again.

 

With two fingers, I spread the lube over his arse, one finger stroking his entrance. A strangles hiss of a moan escapes him, especially after I slide that finger into him almost completely.

 

"You...you don't need to prep me," he says.

 

I dart my eyes upward to meet his questioningly.

 

"Now, Harry, I can't wait." I pull my finger from him and grin. His responding smile is pained.

 

Lubing my cock until it glistens as much as Ron's had, I brace my hands on his knees and lean forward. My first attempt to enter him isn't a success: I hit his perineum. It hurts, but I'm now too aroused to care. Releasing a knee, I grab my cock and line myself up with his arse.

 

I push in slowly, both to savor the sensation and because, despite telling me he needed to prep, Ron seems to be in pain.

 

"Harder," he demands to my surprise.

 

"You sure?" I don't want to hurt him even though my body is strongly urging me to move faster.

 

"I'm not a girl, Harry," he responds, the biting tone offset by a smile.

 

"Well I haven't fucked a girl either, you know," I retort.

 

Before he can answer, I drive into him until I'm fully buried in his arse. I can't begin to describe how brilliant it feels.

 

"For fuck's sake, Harry, _move_!"

 

Quirking an eyebrow up, I pull out slowly. _Holy shit._ The friction of that motion is as intoxicating as entering him.

 

"Pull me off or release my hands," he demands tersely. There's no way I could concentrate enough to pull him as I fuck him, so I lean forward to untie one hand. Before I can straighten, he wraps his newly-freed hand around the back of my neck and pulls me down to capture my mouth in a heated kiss. His tongue drives in and out of my mouth in a quick rhythm I don't misunderstand.

 

I move my hips faster and faster until I'm driving into him in nearly the same rhythm as Ron's tongue. I'm losing my mind at the cacophony of sensation I'm feeling.

 

My climax slams through me without warning. My gasp and grunts break our kiss. Thrusting erratically, I pour myself into Ron.

 

Distantly, I feel his hand between us, feverishly stroking his cock before he gasps, trembles and comes, coating our stomachs with his release.

 

I can do nothing more than lie atop Ron and attempt to catch my breath. Ron reaches up to untie his other wrist, then wraps both arms around me in a tired hug. A moment later, he flips us over so he's on top of me. My cock slides out of him, leaving me feeling a bit bereft.

 

"Never did use the whipped cream," he murmurs.

 

I'm not quite sure what to say to that. The image of Ron in whipped cream makes my cock stir surprisingly soon.

 

"Good?" he asks, his head resting in the crook of my neck, breath slightly ticklish against my skin.

 

_As if he really needs to ask._ I grin. "Worth the wait."


End file.
